Harthton
Population: 3,941, Size: 65 acres Wealth: 591,150 gp. Max value for sale: 1,301 gp. Max pawn value: 6,897 gp Demographics: Human (74%), Halfling (10%), Elf (7%), Dwarf (6%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Gnome (1%) Wolfford prominently features a massive monument, and is known for having delicious cuisine. The rulership is contested, with open fighting between factions. Human are conquerors of the other races. Shops Tavern: The Giant Ale House Owner: Reynard Sibilan, Male Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The tavern is a brick sprawling single storey building, with a blue tile roof and elf-wrought furniture. It contains well-stocked workshop and tightly packed tables and chairs. Specials: Mutton Cake and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Fruit Pie with Egg and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Veggies Pie and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Other Patrons: Eleanor Blumenthal, Female Human Details Milbert Woodhouse, Male Human Details Blacksmith: Odous's Bane Owner: Odous Mort, Male Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall and contains a heroic monument. Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick cabin, with a black shingled roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains religious paraphernalia on the walls and chains and wires hanging on the walls. Specials: Mithral Armor (dmg 182) (799 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Breastplate (phb 145) (367 gp) Other Patrons: Cecily Burrid, Female Human Details Alchemist: Wondrous Alchemical Academy Owner: Hadwisa Tao, Female Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The alchemist is a log big orb-like building, with large windows and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a small wood oven and a number of distillers scattered about. Poor, lowly service. Specials: Potion of Stone Giant Strength (dmg 187) (390 gp) Potion of Growth (dmg 187) (267 gp) Potion of Animal Friendship (dmg 187) (190 gp) Other Patrons: Malquis Ariessus, Female Elf Details Rohes Nage, Female Human Details Susan Wilmont, Female Human Details Enchanter: Vast Path Owner: Sara Erenaeth, Female Elf Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The enchanter is a wooden big orb-like building, with a brown tile roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a horned skull with a crystal ball embedded on it. Specials: Figurine of Wondrous Power, Golden Lions (dmg 169) (586 gp) Driftglobe (dmg 166) (734 gp) Dust of Sneezing and Choking (dmg 166) (473 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: Reynard's Guild Owner: Reynard Kane, Male Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The general store is a stucco simple building, with a brown shingled roof and a small enclosed deck. It contains a set of gold scales and a full suit of armor holding some specialty items. Specials: Smith's Tools (phb 154) (20 gp) Clothes, Fine (phb 150) (15 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Other Patrons: Elysamund Dmitriyev, Female Human Details Rogert Sanklins, Male Human Details Dara Othaxathan, Female Elf Details Emeleva Harps, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Gunter Paxton, Male Human Details The house is a stucco cabin, with a gray shingled roof and dead hedges. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. A small apiary sits just outside the door with honeybees buzzing to and fro. Category:Settlements